victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
List of things Jade Hates
This is a 'List of things Jade Hates '''according to her What I Hate segments other TheSlap segments/statuses, the series, and the ''Victorious twitter. *Making video captions *When people say "supposably" rather than "supposedly" and "fustrated" rather than "frustrated" *When dogs jump up on her and the owner says "Oh, it's OK! He's friendly!" *People who put ketchup on hot dogs *When the waiter at a restaurant brings dessert without first cleaning the dirty dinner dishes *When people complain about her chewing ice loudly ("If that bothers you, then good!") *When people say "Have a nice day!" *What fish smells like on a hot summer day *Making TheSlap videos *When boys ask her "Can I kiss you?" *The word 'moist' *The word 'tissue' *When someone says "moist tissue" together *Happiness *The number 9; she thinks it sounds whiny *The noise made when the tongue smacks the roof of the mouth *Movies where a group of kids work together to overcome evil and save the world *Bras that hook in the front *When she is at a restaurant and the shrimps have tails *Picking off shrimp tails *Video captions that ruin what the video is all about (Ironically enough, this is found in a video caption.) *Birthday parties or birthdays *That Santa won't go to a gym to lose weight *That she is mean to Santa Claus *People who blow their nose then look in the tissue *A random guy and his feelings *When she goes to a restaurant and orders lobster and the server tries to get her to wear a bib *The Lobster Council *Bibs *Twins (and people that copy other people) *Aloe Vera *Guys who bite their lower lip while they dance *Green Soup *Sinus Infections- except for when Tori had one *Girls who have irritating laughs *When you fall off a ladder then land on a small dog, and the dog pukes on you *Milk *Flowers *Lullabies ("Why sing to a baby when they're trying to sleep?") *Babies *October *Most people *Pink (the color) *The Sun *Allergies *Stupid girls who go to the beach with tiny bikinis *When people stick the same knife they used for the jelly in the peanut butter jar. *People who dress their dogs in Halloween costumes *People who dress their dogs every day *Christmas *People who sing Christmas carols before December *People who say "I'll pencil you in" *Compliments (In Beck's Blog) *People who have more than two bumper stickers on their car *The word "ween" *The word "tween" *When kids go trick-or-treating and aren't even dressed in real costumes *Her neighbor who hands out packets of floss instead of candy *Dunking for apples *When she orders miso soup, then the waiter asks if she wants soup with it. *The Black Friday, because it's just a holiday where everyone goes shopping *Loud talkers *Being predictable *Being ignored *Mustard *Sweating *People who use the word “staycation” *Girls who talk in the bathroom *Thursdays *People who pronounce pecan as PEE CAN *Valentine's Day (Except for Beck) *Sinjin (or any other student who gets in her way) *Talk shows *Tourists *Bananas (Mentioned in her Video Profile) *Canadians (except Beck and apparently Moose) *Ice Cream *Holidays that don't even get you a day off from school *When someone acknowledges Christmas before December (Mentioned by Beck) *When moms dress up like their little girls, and little girls dress up like their dolls *Tuna fish *Giggling *The word "panties" *Ducks *Cramps *String cheese *Clocks *Wet doorknobs *The color yellow *Carpeting *Dogs *Obnoxious hair colors *Girls who wear jeans and skirts simultaneously *Cilantro *Rainbows *People who use the word "spooky" *When people automatically assume she loves Halloween *When Cat baby-talks *Stuffed animals *When people talk into your ear and you can feel their warm breath. *Seeds (especially in watermelons) *Tweeting things she hates. *When she thinks of something that she hates but forgets what it is when it's time to write it down. *Being soaking wet in her clothes *When people sit in her chair *DJs *Sinjin Van Cleef *Trina Vega *Hayley Ferguson *Tara Ganz *That Hayley and Tara cheated her and Cat out of their win in Freak the Freak Out *Parades *Not being able to fit everything she hates into one status *Signs *Everyone who jumped on the vampire bandwagon four years ago *Everyone trying to get on her zombie bandwagon *That no one goes outside to see hailstorms like they do rainbows *People at the coffeeshop who hog the fixings bar *People at award shows who act all surprised when they win *Talking to a camera *When you go to a restaurant and what you're wearing matches the waitress' uniform *People who sit on the beach for hours to wait for the sunrise *Wire hangers *Walking *Being stuck in Traffic *Raisins *The Middle aAges *Middle schoolers *Middleton, Wisconsin. *When people say "everything happens for a reason". Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:TheSlap.com Category:Websites